undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
Rogan
Rogan is a wrestler in the world of CAW. He is currently signed to "S" WWE & was formerly signed to YWE. He is a former YWE, Undisputed Heavyweight, Intercontinental, & Tag Team Champion in YWE. YWE (2010-2014 2017-Present) Debut, R.K.O & Various Feuds At Royal Rumble 2010, Rogan would debut alongside Kev Deisel & Scott Razor as R.K.O (Real Killerz Organization) by attacking Michael Cole and competing in the Royal Rumble Match. Rogan would make it to the Final 3 until he was eliminated by Phsycoz. At No Way Out, R.K.O would defeat The Great Khali in a 3 on 1 Handicap Match after attacking him before the match. At Wrestlemania 1, Rogan would compete in the very first Money in the Bank Ladder Match that was won by Angel. After Wrestlemania 1, Rogan & the R.K.O would be drafted to RAW. The R.K.O would then start a feud with Mr. Black because Mr. Black made them lose a bet when he lost to The Undertaker at Wrestlemania 1. At Backlash, Rogan & the R.K.O would lose to Mr. Black in a Gauntlet Match. At Extreme Rules, Rogan would defeat Tornado in a Singles Match. At The Bash, Rogan would challenge Grimez for the YWE Championship in a match to a losing effort. YWE Champion & Downfall of R.K.O; YWE Tag Team Champion At Night Of Champions, Rogan, with the help of R.K.O, would defeat Grimez, Phsycoz, Tornado, Dynamite, & newcomer Antho in a 6 Pack Challenge to become the new YWE Champion. At Summerslam, Rogan would lose to Antho in a match for the title by countout, but he still retained the title due to the rule that the title cannot changes hands in DQ or a countout. After the match, Rogan would be attacked by Tornado. At Hell In A Cell, Rogan would defeat Antho in a Hell In A Cell Match after Kev Diesal & Scott Razor interfered. At Bragging Rights, Rogan would team up with Dynamite & Grimez as Team RAW where they would lose a 6 Man Elimination Tag Team Match to Team Smackdown (Mr. Black, Blue Star, & Thunder). At Survivor Series, R.K.O would lose a 6 Man Tag Team Match to Grimez, Tornado, & Antho. At TLC, Rogan would lose his YWE Championship to Antho in a Fatal 4 Way TLC Match that also involved Grimez & Tornado. At Royal Rumble, Rogan would lose a rematch to Antho. At Elimination Chamber, Rogan would lose a No.1 Contenders Elimination Chamber Match to Phsycoz that also involved Scott Razor, Tornado, Double D, & Crazy One. Rogan would blame Scott Razor for him losing and would attack him. At WrestleMania 2, Rogan would defeat Scott Razor in a Loser Leaves R.K.O Match after Kev Deisel betrayed Scott and helped Rogan beat Scott. At Extreme Rules, Rogan & Kev Deisel would lose a Steel Cage Tag Team Match to Tornado & former R.K.O member Scott Razor. At Backlash, Rogan would compete in a Fatal 4 Way No.1 Contenders Match determine the next challenger to the YWE Title at YWE Nitro. Rogan would compete against Blue Star, Victor X, & Grimez and wound up losing to Victor X. At YWE Nitro, Rogan would team up with Kev Deisal to defeat Mo' Money for the YWE Tag Team Championship. At Summerslam, R.K.O (Rogan & Kev Deisal) would successfully defend their YWE Tag Championships in a Gauntlet Match against Mo' Money & Negrolution. At Night of Champions, R.K.O would lose their YWE Tag Team Championships against Negrolution (Shadow & Masheen). At Hell In A Cell, R.K.O would invoke their rematch clause where they wound up losing to Negrolution again. After the match, Deisal was helping Rogan to his feet where Rogan ended up giving Deisal a low blow and then attacked him with a lead pipe, effectively ending R.K.O. At Survivor Series, Rogan would lead Team RAW to victory in an Interpromotional Survivor Series Elimination Match against Team Smackdown. Feud with Blue Star; Move to Smackdown & Alliance with Dark Shark World Heavyweight Champion & Feud with Dark Shark Intercontinental Champion & Various Feuds; Departure At WrestleMania 4 Rogan would beat Alieus, Thunder, Jay Samoa and Yung Kash to become IC champion for first time. At Over the Limit Rogan lost the Intercontinental Championship to Nightmare Kid. At Summerslam he was defeated by Nightmare Kid. At Night Of Champions Rogan beat NK, Scott Razor and Johnny B Rockin' in a fatal for way to become IC champion for second time. At Hell in a Cell he retain the title against Johnny B Rockin'. At Survivor Series Rogan would lose the Intercontinental championship to Johnny B Rockin in a trple treat, also involving Nightmare Kid. At TLC Rogan will reclaim the IC belt from Johnny B, and he also tied Angel's record for most reigns which is 3. At Elimination Chamber Rogan would lost the title to Diamond Deuce in a open challenge. At WrestleMania 5 Rogan would lose in under 1 minute to Diamond Deuce after he tries to attack him before the match, after this lose he quit to his YWE contract. Return & The Union At Summerslam 2017 Rogan return to help Max Mercury to beat DoggyDog and join to The Union. At Night Of Champions him and Max Mercury would cost DoggyDog' title shot for US championship, they attack him but Brett Storm stopped them. For Hell in a Cell Rogan and Max Mercury would face DoggyDog and Brett Storm in a tag team match, this would be Rogan' first match in YWE after 3 years. At Hell in a Cell him and Max would win the tag team match and after his victory he attack with Mercury and Thunder both DDog and Brett, later he intervened after Brett and DDog tries to attack AJ Reyes and Tornado but Antho would return and hit him with a AKO. At Survivor Series The Union would beat Team Alieus in a 5 on 5 Man Elimination Match. At Battleground Rogan and Thunder would win via disqualifiction against SWED for the Tag Team titles after Antho attacked both him and Thunder. At Royal Rumble he helped Tornado to beat Antho, later he entered in the Royal Rumble match as #26 where he aliminate DoggyDog, Jacob Cass and Mario Sanchez before being eliminated by PJ Skillz. SWE (2014-present) Debut & The Corporation; World Tag Team Champion At Night Champions 2014, Rogan would debut in the Main Event Match between Sdollao & Francesco for the World Heavyweight Title where he was revealed as Mr. Molinaro's "Plan B" to help Francesco retain the title. At No Way Out, Rogan would lose to Sdollao in an Extreme Rules Match after Silvio returned and helped Sdollao win. At Hell In A Cell, Rogan would face and lose to Silvio in a Hell In A Cell Match. At Survivor Series, The Corporation would lose a Traditional Survivor Series Elimination Match to Evolution. At TLC, Rogan & Bad News Bennett would attack Bro Code (Ginji & Kid Wild) backstage where they would take their place in the World Tag Team Title Match where they defeated Team Extreme (Kevin & Joshie P) to become the new champions. At Royal Rumble, The Corporation would lose to Bro Code (Ginji & Kid Wild) in a Tag Team Match by DQ after Rogan brought in a steel chair. Afterwards, They would use a Two Man Con Chair To to Ginji. He would then enter the Royal Rumble Match at No.6 where he would be eliminated by Phenom. At Elimination Chamber, Rogan would defeat Kid Wild in a Singles Match with Bad News Bennett in his corner. After the match, they would confronted by Evolution (Silvio & Mattista). At WrestleMania 2, Rogan & Bad News Bennett would lose the World Tag Team Titles to Evolution (Silvio & Mattista) in a Tag Team Match. At Extreme Rules, Rogan & Bad News Bennett would lose a Rematch to Evolution for the Tag Titles. Singles Competitor After Extreme Rules, The Corporation would quietly split up with every member going their seperate ways. At Payback, Rogan would compete in his first match, since The Corporation splitting up, against Phenom where he would end up losing. At Money In The Bank, Rogan would compete in the RAW MITB Ladder Match where he would lose to Antho, who wasn't even originally supposed to be in the match. At Summerslam, Rogan would team up with Jack 2D & Kenneth as Team RAW to lose a match against Team Smackdown (Sdollao, Straight Code Star, & Jacob Cass) in a 6 Man Tag Team Match. At Hell In A Cell, Rogan would challenge for the US Title in a Fatal 4 Way Match that was won by Phenom. At TLC he beat Vixx in a single match via roll up, his first victor since Elimination Chamber YIW (2014-2016) Debut & United States Champion It was reported that Rogan signed a contract with the revamped YIW. He debuted at Royal Rumble as the US Champion but lost the title to Vixx. XWP (2019) Hall Of Famer On April 27th 2019, it was announced that Rogan would be inducted into the XWP Hall Of Fame Class of Season 3 as part of the Legacy Award. Championships & Accomplishments YWE: *Undisputed Heavyweight Champion - 1x *YWE Champion - 1x *YWE Intercontinental Champion - 3x *YWE Tag Team Champion - 1x with Kev Deisel *2012 Smackdown Mr. MITB *Fourth Triple Crown Champion EWE: * EWE Intercontinental Champion - 1x SWE: * World Tag Team Champion - 1x with Bad News Bennett YIW: *YIW United States Champion- 1x *RAW Money In The Bank XWP: * XWP Hall Of Fame (Class of Season 3) CAW Wrestling Illustrated: * CWI Hall Of Famer (Class of 2018) - as part of RKO Category:CAW Category:YWE Category:SWE